Dragon Ball:NG
Dragon Ball NG (New Generation) takes place 5 years after the events in DBGT. Sagas Cell Jr. Saga (Ep1-10) Androids 21 Saga (Ep11-18) Android 22 Saga (Ep19-25) Android 23 Saga (Ep26-32) Super Android 23 Saga (Ep33-40) Super Saiyan Saga Saiyan Resurrection Saga Xicor Saga Bardock Saga Broly Saga King Vegeta Saga Cyber Xicor Saga Red Star Dragon Ball Saga Kyuk Yoku Nuu Saga Ultra Kyok Ultra Android 22 Saga SSJ8 Saga 31st Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Season 1 Cell Jr. Saga 1. Goku's return 2. Cell Jr.'s Arrival 3. Goku's Kaio Ken times 50 4. Vegeta vs Cell Jr. 5. Ultra Uub. 6. Gohan SSJ 3 vs Cell Jr. 7. Cell III's 8. SSJ3 Goten vs the Cell III's 9. The Return of the Dragon Balls 10. Goku's final attack Android 21 Saga 11. The Androids arrival 12.Dende vs Android 21 13. Android 21 the final blow 14. Gohan vs Android 21 15. Vegeta learns kaioken 17. SSJ2 Vegeta uses kaio ken times 1000 18.Android 21's last stand Android 22 Saga 19.Android 22 vs Goten and Uub 20. Bull Goshen and Vegeta III training session 21. Masenkohameha 22. Fusion Bands 23. Vegeshen Vegetunks and Gokhan and Uubten 24. Android 22 vs Vegeshen Season 2 Android 22 Saga 25. Vegeshen SSJ3 Android 23 Saga 26. Vegetunks vs Android 23 27. Android 23 steels Android 22's power 28. Vegetunks SSJ4 29.Uuku 30. Goten Hamekameka 31. Vegulshen the first 3 way fusion 32.vAndroid 23 vs Gogeta Super Andoid 23 Saga 33.Android 23's transformation 34. Gogeta SSJ4.5 35. Super Andoid 23's new attack Goshen.jpg|Goshen Vegeta Jr.jpg|Vegeta III Bull.JPG|Bull Vegulshen.JPG|Vegulshen Vegulshen SSJ.JPG|Vegulshen SSJ1 Vegulshen SSJ2.JPG|Vegulshen SSJ2 Vegulshen SSJ3.jpg|Vegulshen SSJ3 Vegulshen SSJ4.JPG|Vegulshen SSJ4 36. Gogeta's last chance 34. Vegulshen SSJ4 35. Galick HameHa 36. Uuku SSJ4 37. Super Android 23 levels up 38. Ultra Super Saiyan 4 Uuku 39. Super Android 23's last stand Super Saiyan Saga Characters Heroes Goku Pan Bull Goshen Vegeta III Vegeta Trunks Goten Tarble Douse Minori Suji Broly Bardock (starts as a villain) Uub Villains Cell Jr. Android 21 Android 22 Android 23/ Ultra android 23 King Vegeta Xicor/ Cyber xicor Bardock (turns to hero) Nappa Raditz Turles Kyok Yoku Nuu Supporting characters Bulma Bulla Videl Chi Chi Marron Krillin Android 18 Valese Story After 10 years Goku returns to Earh from the Dragon world. Goku has not turned back into his regular form so he is now around the physicak age of 17. Goku finishes a training session and asks Shenron if he could go back to earth permanently. Shenron tells him that if he leaves permanently he and the Dragon Balls will separate. Goku knows and doesn’t care. Shenron takes Goku to earth and Goku request to first go to a small village. He jumps off of Shenrons back instead of landing so Uub wouldn't see Shenron. Uub questioned not knowing who he wasbut Goku didn't answer any. Uub requested a battle and Goku accepted it. Goku and Uub fought showing off new moves and new power levels. Towards the end of the battle Goku goes SSJ2 in an instant and Uub pauses stunned. Goku does his signature smile and peace sign and then flies in to the sky. Uub follows him. Goku gets on Shenrons back and Shenron flies off to WST 3338926 K. (Capsule Corp). Goku jumps off of Shenrons back and heads to the gravity room. He spots Mrs. Briefs and requests her to bring Vegeta outside. A few minutes later Vegeta comes out and he ask Goku who he is. He tells him Strait forward that he was Goku. Vegeta didn't believe him so Goku proved it by Turing SSJ3 and doing Kaio ken then Kamehameha. Goku then explains everything while Uub is watching from a few yards away. Uub come out and hugs Goku. Goku then tells them that he needs to see Trunks and then he'll go see Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi and Pan. Vegeta tells him that they are all here. Goku goes inside and looks at Chi Chi. "Wow Chi Chi your old!" Goku screamed. Chi Chi Runs up to Goku and Smacks him. Everyone laughs then Chi Chi asks Goku who he is. Goku Vegeta and Uub take turns explaining. After that Chi Chi gets teary eyed and hugs Goku. When she lets go Gohan and Goten come up to hug him and then Trunks then Bulma then last but not least Pan. Then a little boy pears out from behind a Brown haired woman. The woman was Valese. The boy looks just like Goku. Goten bring him from behind Valese's leg and tell him to say high. Goku ask Goten who it was and Goten said that was him and Valese's son Goshen. Goku tells Goshen that he was his Grandpa and he was turned into a younger age by a magical force. Goshen hugs Goku and Goku hugs back. Category:Fan Fiction